Black Widow Spider
Black widows are identified by red hourglass marking on the underside of their abdomens. Black widows are shiny black in color. Most black widow spiders’ bodies are 3 to 10 mm in size. Females are larger than males and can measure 13 mm in body length. These spiders are members of the genus Latrodectus. Black widow spiders favor dark, secluded areas such as crevices and woodpiles. Inside the home, black widows typically hide in sheltered, dimly lit locations such as garages, dark corners, basements, closets and cluttered areas. They thrive primarily in temperate zones and are known to be abundant in the American South. Several species of Latrodectus or “widow” spiders are present in North America. The most common are: the southern widow (Latrodectus mactans) found in the American South and Northeast; Latrodectus hesperus found in the west; the brown widow (Latrodectus geometricus) found in the South; and the northern widow (Latrodectus variolus) found in the Northeast. Roles *It played Black Widow in NatureRules1: Infinity War Gallery IMG 0221.PNG IMG 6882.PNG Too Windy To Fly Today Cartoon.png Storybots-Spider.jpg Lions Zebras Elephants Snakes Pythons Rattlesnakes Crocodiles Alligators Turtles Tortoises Chameleons Bullfrogs Insects Bugs Scorpions Crabs.png Star meets Black Widow Spider.png black widow.jpg|A Bug's Life (1998) M.R.-K.R.A.B.S..jpeg Spider MVG.png Amazing-animals-activity-center-spider.png Amazing-animals-activity-center-black-widow.png Black Spider ty-the-tasmanian-tiger.png Blue Spider ty-the-tasmanian-tiger.png A2D752CA-3B39-4DF7-9E91-A8B5F4B466DF.jpeg Spider no heart.jpg Spider in hugo lek och lar 1 den magiska eken.png Hugo black diamond fever white striped spider.png Black Widow IC.png 4335B570-5F93-4936-A20F-AD420940D79F.jpeg|Meet the animals IMG_9394.jpg Spider_guard.png|Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus (2002) Contessa_Artwork3.png|Sly 2: Band of Thieves (2004) Books B549411D-D574-4C0D-80E8-2E3D3A68F699.jpeg 38704CFA-1352-4FE6-8DC3-F3DE155789A1.jpeg 705BA6B8-086A-48E7-96A0-5A3D1710B13B.jpeg 110F40DA-860F-49ED-BEEF-6DF26619DC2F.jpeg D1D9393C-BBA3-48CC-A54E-B057422F8B33.jpeg 994784F6-AB8F-420A-A6E4-703530F552F8.jpeg 4CE89DF2-0F99-4FA8-94EB-B2EFF06EC873.jpeg 95C29FAF-B430-41A0-90C1-D015CF6616E4.jpeg DC5ABC80-06B6-51DA-97A1-EA54CB6F6B99.jpeg ED6BCD91-17C7-62EF-08B2-FB65DC7A7C00.jpeg 06D30ABA-C541-52B1-01D2-E126DA7727F5.jpeg 9B441D76-E065-4B90-9071-A88DD45116FE.jpeg 24C8F9B1-01A6-4C70-9165-DC7AFBE7FDB0.jpeg 376F631E-9356-4831-A9BE-624D6A34F835.jpeg 8FD429B5-5BB7-492F-8979-4AE0C19AD9DA.jpeg CB4ECB79-95A5-40CF-86F0-DF43BA5E5A88.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:European Animals Category:North American Animals Category:South American Animals Category:Arachnids Category:Spiders Category:Jumanji Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:A Bug's Life Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Black Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:Megamind Animals Category:Great Wolf Lodge Animals Category:Bug Dictionary Animals Category:Deadly Creatures Dictionary Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Predator Showdown Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Poisonous/Venomous Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Builders Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:Creepy Crawlies (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Rocket Power Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals Category:Hero Factory Animals Category:Rural Ramblings Animals Category:The Animal Book (Steve Jenkins) Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:The Fairly OddParents Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:Eyewitness Juniors Animals Category:Amazing Poisonous Animals (Eyewitness Juniors) Animals Category:Quarto Books Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:Red Animals Category:Pixar Animation Studios Animals Category:Fangs (Heather Dakota) Animals Category:Heather Dakota Animals Category:Ty the Tasmanian Tiger Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Prickly and Poisonous Animals Category:Amazing Animal Facts Animals Category:Poison (Heather Dakota) Animals Category:100 Facts: Venom Animals Category:Cars Animals Category:Pokemon Animals Category:100 Facts: Deadly Creatures Animals Category:Hugo: The Magic Oak Animals Category:Hugo Black Diamond Fever Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Impossible Creatures Animals Category:Amphibia Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:Sly Cooper Animals Category:Minuscule Animals Category:The Little Mermaid Animals Category:Milo Murphy's Law Animals Category:Planet Coaster Animals